Giggles
by increak96
Summary: It's been about a year since Ghirahim and Link joined forces to defeat Demise, but a new evil is rising to power, and it's back to the drawing board. This time, however, Shai&Co. aren't there to help. They've got their own problems to deal with... Sequel to Fabulous, rated M for violence, blood, torture, war, and the caramel demon's antics.
1. Freak Out

**A\N: FINALLY! I have finally pulled together a first chapter of Giggles! Not overly happy with it, but I have a lot of ideas, and I think I like where it's going. Don't know how fast these updates are going to be because I'm trying to finish up some other stuff, but I wanted to at LEAST get this started! Please go to my facebook page and like it if you already haven't! It would really help me out, and it makes things easier on me because I post my day to day updates there and then I don't have to reexplain myself in these author's notes. It really helps!**

**www . facebook increak96  
**

**Thanks! Please enjoy and review!  
**

* * *

Ghirahim panted heavily, pumping his arms as he sped down the long, dark corridor, sweat sliding down his face. His lungs burned as he stumbled around a corner and took off again, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

He heard thunderous footsteps behind him, fear spiking through his chest as he pushed himself further and harder, slipping down the marble halls haphazardly as he fled.

_Please, please_ _don't let them find me!_

But Ghirahim's plea went unheard, and when he shot into the foyer, he slipped on a large puddle and hit the ground hard, his pursuers quickly catching up with him.

"Master, are you okay?"

"Master, I need help with my mast test!"

"Master, you said you were going to take me flying today."

"Master, I want to go see Father! Can you take me?"

"Bubbles!"

Ghirahim sighed, his head dropping to the floor. A loud groan escaped his lips, and the little Krykin boy knelt beside him, giving him a kiss.

"Master, you need to get up. I want bubbles."

Shai frowned down at him, holding out a hand. "Master, you don't look so good."

Ghirahim got to his feet and looked down at himself. He was dressed uncharacteristically in baggy black pants and a white spandex top—no gloves, no earring—and he was soaking wet from the puddle. His breath reeked of coffee and his theatrical flair was all but gone.

Coryai reached out, feeling the demon's forehead. "Do you feel sick?"

Ghirahim shook his head, batting the hand away. "No, I feel fine. I'm just a little stressed out." He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes and shaking his head slowly.

Kanji took his arm, peering up at him with concerned eyes. "Master, perhaps you should take a small vacation. Away from the servants and the generals and just be alone for a while."

Ghirahim wrung out his shirt, moving his head from side to side. "Being alone is so depressing, and I have too much to do. And what about Essein? Someone has to keep an eye on him, and I can't—"

"Master," Shai cut him off forcefully. "I can take care of Essein, and the generals have wasted enough of your time to last an eternity. Kanji, go fetch Master's suitcase. Tovi and Coryai, finish the laundry pronto and put it all on Master's bed."

The demon's all disappeared, and Shai scooped the little Krykin into his arms, chuckling when the boy grabbed at his face, pulling on his mouth and cheeks. Ghirahim watched him silently, a light smile tugging his lips. How quickly his boys were growing into men. Shai had just turned seventeen years old, Kanji was two days shy of sixteen, and the twins were in their fifteenth year, all of them excellent fighters and mature beyond what he thought possible at their age.

"Shai, you don't have to do that for me, I can easily handle this. I'm several hundred years old, and I can take a little tension."

Shai scoffed slightly. "Master, you may be over two thousand years of age, but even you need a break every now and then. I am perfectly capable of handling this castle for as long as you need."

Ghirahim sighed, cupping his hand around Shai's face and smirking. "When did my little crybaby turn into a young man? And how did I miss it?"

Shai laughed, briefly embracing the elder and giving him a classic giggle. "Some parts of me will never grow up, Master, and you know that. Now will you please go and enjoy yourself?"

"I don't want to spend the entire week alone, Shai!"

Shai held up his hand. "I've already got that figured out. You go upstairs and pack, and I'll be back with your travel companion in a few hours. Essein will be staying with me the whole time, so you don't have to worry."

Ghirahim nodded, somewhat confused, and started down the hall. "Whatever you say, Shai."

The boys disappeared in a shroud of spades, and Ghirahim continued down the passage.

_What on earth is that crazy child planning?_

* * *

"Link, why weren't you at practice today?"

Link groaned, lowering his face to his pillows. "Zelda, I saved the world. Twice. If I need to practice, I'll go see Ghirahim."

Zelda scoffed, throwing his curtains open to let in the light. "That… that _thing _is a bad influence and can't be trusted."

Link sighed. "I told you, I'm not having this discussion with you anymore. Ghirahim is my closest friend, and I trust him."  
"Trust him? After what he did to me?" She raised her voice, and Link knew right away where this was going.

"Oh, yes, it was so horrible being chased from a distance and attacked once." He rolled his eyes, glancing at her momentarily before laying back in the sheets again.

Zelda gasped. "You have no idea how horrible it was!"

Link sat up suddenly, throwing the sheets off. "Oh _shut up _already, Zelda! I don't really give a rip, okay?"

Zelda whirled around and stormed out the door. "Fine!" she screeched, and the door slammed.

Not two seconds later, Groose entered, a confused expression on his face.

"Hey, Groose," Link mumbled sleepily.

"Link! Why'd you have to go and make Zelda mad like that?" Groose sighed. "Now she's gonna be fuming all day…"

Link rolled his eyes again, flopping back into bed. "I'm sick of her picking on Ghirahim. It's been two years, and he's walked the straight and narrow perfectly. I mean, he's still a demon, and Axialis is still considered a mostly 'bad' country, but there's been peace. There is no reason for her not to trust him."

Groose gasped. "No reason?! Have you forgotten everything he tried to do to Zelda?"

Link growled, his anger reaching a near breaking point. "What he tried to do to Zelda was nothing compared to what he actually _did _to me!" he shouted, standing up. "I've forgiven him! Why can't all of you? Honestly, I'm thinking of moving to Axialis and staying there permanently! Beats hanging out and here with youguys!"

Groose stopped, eyes wide. He rubbed his neck and looked at the ground, shifting slightly. "Sorry Link, I guess… I guess with Zelda being the princess… and a little girl… we all sorta forgot…"

Link sighed, falling into the sheets for the third time. "It's not your fault, I just get so sick of hearing about Ghirahim. And about Zelda. And about how awful it was for her. And how brave she was."

"And how special she is?"

Link cracked an eye and looked at his redheaded friend. "Yes."

Groose nodded, a light smile playing at his lips. "I know. It got really old, really fast. But she's still our friend, and I think you guys should try to work it out."

Link sighed, walking over to the window and leaning against the pane. "I've tried. Honestly, it's going to come down to the two of us agreeing to disagree, and she's totally against that concept. I don't know what to do…"

"Maybe you need a vacation!"

Both men jumped at the sudden, cheerful voice, and Link smiled when he saw a raven-haired demon on his windowsill with a child on his lap.

"Hey, Shai! What's up?"

Shai laughed, and Link noticed how mature and deep it was. Certainly he could pull out his old voice as he had moments ago, but he was no longer a child. He was a man.

"Master is having some of the same problems you are, so I suggested he go on a vacation. But he doesn't want to go alone, and since there have been so many barriers between the two of you lately, I thought…" Shai let his voice trail, a playful glint in his mismatched eyes.

Groose nodded at him, grinning. "Do it, Link. You deserve it!"

"What about Skyloft?"

Groose waved it off. "Pipit, Karane, and I can take over."

"And Zelda?"

"We'll tell her you're on patrol. Or maybe we'll just tell her the truth, and she can get over it." He shrugged.

"My studies?"

Shai cut in, bouncing Essein a bit. "Master was a science, history, and math major."

Essein clapped his hands, doing a little dance on Shai's lap. "'Cation, 'cation' goin' on a'cation!"

Link looked between Groose and Shai, and finally at the singing Krykin before nodding. "You're right. I'm going on vacation!"

* * *

It was a wonderful week the duo enjoyed. In a little shack right on the ocean bordering a forest, the two made their stay and enjoyed each other's company. Sometimes they enjoyed solitude as well, going off to read books or take hikes or sit and think alone for a while. Swimming, water games, sparring, recalling the old days, swimming some more, hiking, seashell collecting, swimming again, boogie boarding, and swimming all filled the next few days. Link loved to listen to Ghirahim tell old demon tales—being the theatrical demon lord that he was, it wasn't surprising that his storytelling skills were phenomenal. The only bad part was possibly waking up and finding the demon lying on the beach tanning… in a speedo. But he got over that, and for the most part, the week was an enjoyable one.

Zelda sent him a letter at one point, and she was not happy, but Link just used that as kindling for the fire. Ghirahim didn't comment on it, but Link knew he was slightly happy to see them growing apart. Link couldn't really blame him—Zelda had never treated Ghirahim like anything but trash.

Ghirahim also received a few letters from the Demon Senate, but those also became kindling. Ghirahim replied only to one of the letters, which was an emergency letter, and the rest of them were discarded immediately. It made Link happy to see the demon enjoying himself. He was carefree and happy for the first time in who knew how long?

It was really a nice vacation, but soon enough, it was time for it to end. They had to depart the next morning and head back home to their usual lives, but both of them felt better than they had in ages, so there was really nothing to complain about.

Yes, it had been a fine vacation indeed…

* * *

"Link, you aren't very good at this, are you?"

Ghirahim laughed as Link glared at him, sticking out his tongue.

"Listen," he continued, "It's very simple. You close your eyes, and shout 'marco'. I reply with 'polo', and judging from the sound of my voice, you try to guess where I am. Then, keepingyour eyes closed, you swim after me. Okay?"

Link scowled, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. "I think youshould be the blind one next."

Ghirahim smirked, closing his eyes. "If that's what you want, I shall."

Link swam back a ways and waited for Ghirahim to shout. The demon closed his eyes.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

Ghirahim heard the sound of him going underwater, and not two seconds later, his arms were snaking around the boy's body. Coming up, Link pushed Ghirahim away, wiping water from his eyes.

"How?!" he shouted.

Ghirahim laughed, grabbing his shoulders and dunking him under again. Link forced his way back up, grabbing Ghirahim by the wrists.

"No, seriously! How do you dothat?"

Ghirahim just shook his head. "Magic, I suppose."

Link rolled his eyes, swimming back towards shore. "I think we should play more volleyball. I'm actually getting the hang of that."

"It told you that you would," Ghirahim replied, swimming next to him.

Link smiled and looked back to shore, frowning when he saw a small group had formed there. "Hey, who are those people?"

At Link's question, Ghirahim scanned the shore, frowning at the sight of the Senate standing on the shore, waiting for them. Grabbing Link, he teleported them to beach a few yards down, holding an arm slightly in front of Link.

"What do _they _want?" Ghirahim braced the joint as Link stepped forward. _*Don't move.*_

Link nodded, a somewhat startled expression on his face.

"Ghirahim," the leader of the group spoke as they came to a stop just a few feet away. "We regret to inform you that the castle was handed over to the newly appointed demon heir last night."

His heart skipped a beat, but his face remained stoic. "Oh, really?"

His eyes glanced at the youngest demon present, a red demon, and then scanned the rest of the group, trying to get a better grasp on the situation.

"Yes. Demise appointed a new successor directly before he was vanquished."

"I'm well aware." The bite was cold and harsh, his eyes speaking volumes as he approached the man, his expression reading a blatant 'do not begin to think you are better than me. I will correct you.' There was a brief silence, and then Ghirahim took another step forward. "Exactly, what point are you trying to make?"

The leader glared at him. "You are exiled from this land, and all that you own, slaves included, belongs to Demise's chosen."

Ghirahim's eyes sharpened to daggers, opening his mouth to speak. The young one caught his eye again, and he stopped, the gears in his head moving ninety-five miles per hours. "Very well." His fists were clenched at his sides, but his pulled in his rage, smiling sweetly. "You tell my successor to treat my boys nicely."

"Or what?" a lower rank scoffed.

Ghirahim glanced over at him and smiled sweetly. "Or he may end up like you."

"Like me…?"

Ghirahim swung his leg forward and snapped his head clean off, watching the mass of flesh and gray jelly roll on the ground. "Yes. Like you." He glared at the group. "Now get out of here! All of you!"

They quickly dispersed, teleporting away as colored smoke and shapes filled the air.

When the last of the demons had vanished, Ghirahim turned to Link and let out a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What just… happened?"

"I got fired," he said dryly.

"How? They can't do that, right? And it was so… sudden, like… wait, what?" Link was obviously panicked about the situation. After all, if someone else was in charge of Axialis, it could mean his homeland was once again in danger.

Ghirahim shook his head, trying to remain calm and think the situation over. "Technically, they can't do that, no. But Demise still has a lot of control here. It was probably voted in. Am I correct, cherry child?"

Link's brow scrunched up in confusion as he looked around. "What?"

"I said, 'isn't that right, cherry child?'" Ghirahim snapped, and as the diamonds at his feet disappeared, the two gazed upon the young red demon from the Senate.

"Ah!" The child fell backwards, fear evident in his eyes.

"Cute little thing, aren't you?" Ghirahim smiled bitterly, coiling his fingers through ruby locks and pulling him off of the ground.

"P-please, m'lord! The Senate—w-well, most of the Senate—doesn't know what's going on. The top five had a meeting last night, and since then, everything's gone haywire!"

Link stepped forward, hands on his hips and a determined glare in his eyes. "And you had nothing to do with this… little meeting?"

"N-no…" The child's eyes wandered to the ground.

Ghirahim growled, jerking his hair and leaning down. "I heard that, cherry child. Your lie was far too obvious."

The redhead shuddered. "I just—I was—I sent their messages! It's my job, and I didn't think there was anything weird! It was to the badlands, which was odd, b-but… I never thought—I didn't—"

"Badlands? You mean to Khyra?"

The nodded furiously, blood tricking down his forehead where his hair had come out in clumps.

"Where inKhyra?" he pressed, touching noses with the boy.

"I don't remember, please, there was a man there and he used some kind of spell on me, and I can't remember a thing!"

"Oh, really?" Ghirahim raised his eyebrows. _You little whelp. How dare_ _you lie to me!_

"Y-yes, really!" he sobbed, slamming his hands over his eyes. "P-please, let me go… please m'lord…"

Ghirahim grinned from ear to ear, seizing the child under his arms and swiftly lifting him from the ground. "I cannot possibly. It would be far too dangerous to send you back now. What if they did something to you?"

"B-but—"

"No buts, I simply must take care of you until this whole matter is sorted out. Come, Link."

Link followed, trying to hide the grin on his face. "Oh, Ghirahim, you're such a pure spirit."

"I know, Link. I'm a saint."

Ghirahim clutched the boy tighter, feeling the body tense in his grasp. "Of course, there is always the possibility that he won't make it. Our journey will be rather tedious and difficult, and there's no telling how many countless trials we'll face out there. We may just have to drop him off at some point and hope he lives."

Link nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

"Or maybe we can hand him over to the enemy. You would fight for us, wouldn't you, cherry child? I mean, you might be tortured, but it would all be for a good cause."

Link held up a finger. "And let's not forget all of the lovely diseases.

"O-okay!" the boy exclaimed, gripping Ghirahim's shoulder. "I'll tell you, just—just let me go back please!"

Ghirahim smiled, the thought of giving in to the boy's demands a very humorous one indeed. "Alright, tell us already."

He put the boy on the ground and waited for him to respond. "Um, w-well." The boy fidgeted, glancing around. "Well, it was pretty far in. I had to go through Charin to get to Sylfos, and the actual destination was Liali."

Ghirahim scowled. _Liali. Home to some of Axialis' worst criminals. What a pleasant place to finish off my vacation._

"I couldn't really see where I was going because it was really dark, but there was a cave I went into, and at the back was a door, and this door opened up into a massive… castle like structure. It was… it was very magnificent, considering it was in Liali. There was a man there… with caramel hair and eyes—he looked almost human! He took the scroll and then gave me his reply, and I ran all the way back. He didn't speak to me, so I can't describe his voice, but he looked like a baritone."

The boy stopped, swallowing hard and looking frantically between the two of them. "And that's really all I know!"

Ghirahim nodded, rage still swelling in him from the idiot's decision to lie. "Fabulous. Thank you for your cooperation. Step forward for me, won't you, cherry child?"

Fear etched into his face, and he shook his head, stepping away.

"Don't fear, child, it's just a quick chastisement." Ghirahim held out his hand, a barrier forming around him and the boy, leaving Link on the outside.

The boy shivered violently and stepped forward, tears staining his cheeks. "Y-yes, Your Excellence?"

Ghirahim sneered at him, seizing his chin and pulling him closer. "You're bumping it up a notch to try and flatter your way out of this." A sharp backhand momentarily silenced the boy's sniveling. "Wretch!"

He accepted the backhand and said nothing. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"What is your name, fool?" Ghirahim spat, grabbing his face again and holding it.

"I-it's Qyroi…"

"Qyroi? That means lies."

Qyroi nodded his head sadly, but his eyes showed nothing but fear. He did not truly remorse who he was or what he did, he merely feared pain.

Ghirahim formed a dagger in his left hand and held it behind his back, sliding his right thumb between Qyroi's jaws and prying them open. He looked at the child's mouth for a moment, disappointed that it had come to this.

"Don't worry, Qyroi. After today, you'll never lie again."

Qyroi's eyes widened, and he realized just a second too late what Ghirahim meant. The demon's hand flew forward and he drove the blade into Qyroi's mouth, slicing the tongue clean off and dropping him.

"Ghirahim!" Link pounded his fist again the diamonds. "Ghirahim, what was that?!"

Ghirahim dissolved the wall as Qyroi hit the ground, screaming and writhing in pain. Link moved to help him, but Ghirahim snagged his arm, pulling him in the other direction as he began to walk.

"No, Link, the boy must learn."

"That was too harsh!" Link objected, watching the boy over his shoulder as he walked alongside the lord.

"No, it wasn't. The mouth is an excruciatingly powerful thing, Link, and in his hands it is a bad thing. We can't afford this kind of liability running around." Ghirahim stopped, glancing over his shoulder at the boy. Snapping, he summoned a red potion into his hands. "Drink this before you bleed to death, cherry child." Ghirahim whipped the bottle and it flew across the beach, sliding in the sand.

"Ghirahim…" Link murmured softly, still watching Qyroi.

"Leave him, Link." Ghirahim released Link's arm and continued to walk. "You are going to need no emotion if we're passing through the badlands. Liali is not a friendly place…"

Link's gaze lingered for just a moment more before he turned away and followed Ghirahim. "It doesn't feel right…"

"You can't trust your feelings, Link. The right thing sometimes feels like the wrong thing, and vice-versa."

"He's just a child…"

Ghirahim did not waver. "He's a demon. Demons are resilient, and our ability to feel pain is lower than that of a humans. It makes us almost unbeatable in battle."

Link chuckled softly at that. "Believe me, I know."

The two shared a laugh, and then Ghirahim let out a heavy sigh. "Whoever took over the castle now has complete control of my boys."

Link bit his lip, deep in thought. "Do you have any idea who it could have been?"

Ghirahim shook his head. "I'm utterly clueless."

"Caramel hair and eyes…" Link paused. "I can picture that. It's… familiar."

"Keep thinking, it will come to you."

Ghirahim picked up speed a little, spying the Coryian Ridge—named after Coryai, of course—in the distance. "We'll get a fabulous view from there! Come on, let's go."

The two ran off, sand slowly melting into grass as they moved away from the ocean and into the woods.

_Adventure number three… let's hope it's as interesting as the last two!_

* * *

**A\N: When Ghira's at the beach, he's in a speedo tryin' to tan his cheeks.****  
**

**BTW**

**Qyroi - KUH-roy  
**

**Liali - lie-uh-lee  
**


	2. Making Tracks

**A\N: AUGH! I AM SO UNHAPPY WITH EVERYTHING GOING ON RIGHT NOW! *stabs Giggles until it dies* HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE IT!**

**Ghirahim: o_0 *sweatdrop* Please don't take that anger out on us...  
**

**Link: Please?**

***loooong sigh* Okay, I hope y'all enjoy this, and please be patient with the next chapter because it's gonna be awhile. I really don't want to put it on hiatus, but it's being a pain in my butt. And it's not you guys' faults, I just should have kept saying wait instead of trying to force myself I wasn't prepared for. I needed more planning time... Anyways, thank you all for you reviews, and please let me know what you think!  
**

**Especially YOU Birthday Girl! You know who you are... ;) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

* * *

"He's following us."

Ghirahim glanced over his shoulder, spying the red boy crawling after them, distaste in his chocolate eyes. "I can see that."

Link walked right beside him, glancing back occasionally. "Can't you… ya' know, keep him like you do the other boys?"

Ghirahim shook his head firmly. "No. I have five of them so as it is, and with this new mission to go on, not to mention the fact that when I'm back in power, I have to put an end to these loyalists, and there's the threat of war in the north, and… just no."

Link sighed in defeat, looking at the boy one last time before walking ahead. "So, we're going through some sort of wasteland?"

Ghirahim scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Skychild, it's not just any wasteland. It is the worst possible kind there is. It's filled to the brim with demons and knaves, and even one wrong step means death. You have to be at the top of your game if you're going to keep up."

Link frowned at tone he had taken, but said nothing and simply giving a nod. Ghirahim sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and screwing his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry, Link. Don't mind me if I get a little snappy, I'm… well, I'm practically panicking inside. All I can think about are my boys."

For the millionth time, a lash-adorned, crying, broken group of boys flashed over his eyes, and he shook his head violently, rage and fear sweeping over him like a wave.

He jerked when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at Link with an overwhelmed expression.

"They can take it, Ghirahim. They're strong."

"I know, but that doesn't help me any!" Ghirahim waved him off and started walking again, his panic increasing as he rubbed his hands on his pants. "In fact, it makes it worse!"

Link's brow creased. "How so?"

Ghirahim felt his cheeks flush, shame forcing his eyes to the ground. He swallowed hard, attempting nonchalance and failing. "Link, I… I put them through… I've… I know what they look like when they're beaten half to death… I've seen them that way, I've made them that way… And I know the… the satisfaction I got... I don't want…"

He felt a tear slide from his eye and instantly shut up, dashing it away before Link could see.

"Wastelands. We have to get there quickly and efficiently, and we need to make a quick stop to visit an old friend of mine and acquire his help."

Link stopped for a moment, confused by the change of subject, but he followed Ghirahim down the trail. The cherry child also followed them. He was strikingly similar to Tovi… Tovi who was back at the castle… with the new leader…

_Don't even go there, Ghirahim. Don't even think about it. _

* * *

Shai pulled Essein a little closer when the large doors to the palace room opened up, all three of his brothers standing next to and behind him.

"Sha-sha…?" Essein grabbed Shai's lip, tugging on it as confusion filled his eyes. "What's goin' on?"

"Quiet, Essein." Shai's eyes never left the man walking in. "Please, keep quiet."

Essein still didn't understand, but he heard the desperation in Shai's voice and nodded, pressing his face into the black and red spandex on Shai's chest.

The caramel haired intruder turned to their little group, a wild sparkle in his eyes. "My dear Shaika! I didn't know _you _were going to be here!"

Shai's countenance did not change, save his fingers curling tighter around Essein's shirt. "Yes, you did."

The demon frowned, jerking forwards and delivering a sharp backhand. Shai saw stars for just a moment, but his head did not whip to the side. He defiantly kept it facing forward.

"Stop!" Essein shouted, throwing his arms around Shai's neck and watching the man closely. "Leave him alone!"

The demon tilted his head to the side, watching Essein with curious caramel eyes. "Aren't you cute?"

Essein buried his face in Shai's chest, and Shai held him tightly, his eyes showing nothing but hatred for the man in front of him.

"Well, apparently you're all a little tongue-tied, so I'll be making the small talk myself." His hand lashed out and tangled through onyx hair, pulling Shai closer to himself and forcing eye contact. "Your old master is on his way to the Wastelands because he believes he can find clues there, but he will be extremely unsuccessful. You are all my property now, and I do not accept laziness or defiance. Resistance will be beaten out of you if it takes me one day or one millennium. You may refer to me as Master or Master Azan, whichever you prefer. Never once shall you use a profanity in my presence, nor shall you utter ill-wishes towards me and my purposes. All clear?"

Shai growled low in his throat. "I will call you Lord Azan. I will not call you Master."

Azan twisted his fingers just slightly, jerking Shai's head back and cracking his neck. "What was that?"

"Sir… with the most respect I could possibly muster into a single sentence… I am telling you that I will not call you Master." Shai swallowed hard, not wanting to make this man angry, but still refusing to give into the demand. "Please, m'lord, try to understand my position. The word 'master' is not just a title for me… nor for my brothers… he… he's a father to us. Please…"

Azan watched him for several moments in absolute silence. If he was trying to intimidate Shai, it was certainly working, but the raven remained firm.

"Hmm… So long as you address me with respect, I see no need to waste time on pleasantries."

Shai gasped for air, struggling to remain standing in his bent position. "Thank you, Lord Azan."

Essein whimpered softly, shaking like a leaf in the elder demon's arms.

Azan's eyes slowly travelled downward and rested on the Krykin. "I am not an entirely unreasonable man. The boy will not be required to work, and he will get food and water as will you all. Yours necessities, however, will be based on your performance. He is but a boy and cannot comprehend such things."

Azan released Shai's hair, stepping away and moving towards the throne. "You are not required to bow at any time unless I say so specifically. I don't want you wasting your time when you could be working. Any questions?"

There was a small silence as the boys looked at each other. Shai once again kept his eyes trained on the demon. His mind wandered to the torture he had endured in the mountain chamber, recalling those last few moments before Ghirahim arrived when Azan's hands shamelessly explored Shai's body, touching places he never wanted to be touched in again.

"Are you gonna rape us?"

Shai jumped at the question and broke his gaze for the first time, looking at Kanji who had covered his mouth with both hands, red-faced and wide-eyed.

Azan let out a low chuckle, shaking his head. "No, no. You're safe. The only reason I took that approach with your brother is because he is so easily manipulated by emotions."

Shai kept his poker face, not revealing the pure terror that pounded on his chest from the inside. Tovi growled under his breath, and while Kanji knew it was time to stop talking, Coryai was not so wise.

"Wh…what do you mean?"

Azan merely smiled. "In due time, children. In due time. Now, the other slaves will show you to your quarters, and I will call you when I need you. Dismissed."

Shai pushed the shock as far away from his mind as he could and turned towards the slaves, following them out and giving his brothers a weak smile.

Tovi looked at him with wide eyes, his words silent. "Does that mean he'll go after you again?"

Shai frowned, not having the answer, but not wanting his brothers to be scared. He gave his own wordless reply, lips a firm, thin line. "Even if he does, focus on yourselves."

"Sha-sha…?" Essein broke the tense quiet, fear shaking his little form.

Shai pulled him closer, tucking his chin over the boy's shoulder and stroking his wings. "It's alright, Essein. Everything's going to be alright," he said aloud.

He closed his eyes, doubt creeping into his mind. _But what if it's not?_

* * *

Link stopped again, turning around and looking at the bloody, mangled redhead behind them.

"For the last time, go home!" he shouted, pointing in the opposite direction. "You can't survive out here, and if you keep crawling, you won't have any skin left on your hands and knees. Go. Back!"

Qyroi only whimpered, lowering his head and cowering for a few moments until Link turned away. Then he reassumed his pace, following behind them. He was far enough away that he felt safe, apparently not knowing they could throw projectiles, but not so far back that he could lose them in the winding, overgrown trails.

"Ghirahim…"

"I know."

Ghirahim stopped and turned to Link, shrugging his shoulders. "Shall we?"

Link smiled and nodded his head.

Ghirahim rolled his eyes, tousling Link's hair. "The things you get me into." Link grinned, guilty as anything, and Ghirahim turned towards the fallen demon.

"Oh, cherry child! Come here!" he sang, beckoning the boy with his finger.

Qyroi's head slowly raised and he quickly crawled over, coming to a stop at Ghirahim's feet and bowing his head down again.

Ghirahim knelt down, lifting Qyroi's face and giving him a light smile. "Since you are so insistent, Link and I have decided to let you come with us. You must behave, obey commands, and for goodness' sake you will walk like a boy not a dog."

Qyroi slowly got to his feet, blood dripping down his knees. He opened his mouth to speak, and then remembered was unable and settled for a nod.

"Good. Pay attention." Ghirahim put his fingers to his lips and brought his hand down into his open palm, both hands were backs down. "This means 'good'." Ghirahim then placed his fingers back on his lips and brought them down, this time putting his palms together, as if clapping. "This means 'bad'." Then he smacked his fist into his open palm, the fingertips of the open hand pointing away from himself. "This means 'help'." Then he made two 'okay' symbols and held them down, open fingers towards the ground. He brought them up and outward and then back inward—making a circle—until his fingertips touched, looking like fake binoculars. "That means 'important'."

Link was copying the motions along with Qyroi, trying to store them away in his memory in case Ghirahim was not around and he had to communicate with the boy.

"This is 'hungry'." Ghirahim formed a 'C' with his hand and ran it down his chest and belly, fingers towards himself. "And this is thirsty." Ghirahim took a finger and traced it down the right side of his neck. "Do you think that's enough for now?"

Qyroi nodded, slightly overwhelmed, and Link put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll help you learn it, okay?"

Qyroi gave a hesitant nod, repeating a few of the signs to himself.

"Alright, let's keep moving. We're burning daylight!" Ghirahim clapped his hands together and walked towards the mountain ahead.

Link took Qyroi's hand and led him along, smiling when the still frightened child moved closer to him.

_I wonder… is this how Ghirahim feels about his boys?_

Link suddenly felt very protective of Qyroi and put an arm around him, slowly beginning to understand the situation Ghirahim had been placed in.

_No, it isn't. It's much more… no wonder he's worried._

"Hey, Ghirahim."

Ghirahim turned and nodded like 'go on'.

"What's the sign for 'safe'?"

Ghirahim smiled and crossed his arms over his chest like a mummy before spreading them and holding each fist about level with his shoulders.

Link nodded and turned to Qyroi, repeating the motion. Qyroi smiled slightly and glanced at Ghirahim.

Ghirahim made a motion like blowing a kiss, save for the fact that his lips were not puckered. Qyroi repeated the motion, and Link looked at Ghirahim, really starting to enjoy the new language.

Ghirahim held his hand to his chin and then held it out as if he were moving a book away from his face to get a better read, holding his hand sideways.

Link mimicked him, and Ghirahim threw another one out there. "This is 'please'." Ghirahim rubbed his hand in a circle on the left side of his chest.

Link and Qyroi both smiled, nodding.

"Alright, now let's _go_," Ghirahim urged them again, moving towards the mountains. "Knowing this area, if we don't get there before dark, we don't get there period. Step it up, people!"

Link rolled his eyes. "What's the sign for touchy?"

Ghirahim stuck his tongue out, walking ahead, and Link chuckled to himself, taking Qyroi's arm and pulling him along, trying to be careful of his sore knees and hands. Ghirahim made a mental note to treat the injuries later.

_So much to do, and so little time… so many uncertainties… ah, well. Chin up, I suppose. Chin up and face forward._

* * *

Shai pulled on his black leather gloves and looked at himself in the mirror, frowning sadly. Form fitting black pants, a white top, and gloves. That was what Azan demanded they wear, seeing as spandex and jewels were too flashy for a mere servant in his mind.

"It doesn't feel right…" Tovi said, tugging his pants around his crotch and grimacing.

"It's so stiff," Coryai mumbled, doing the same to his butt and thighs.

Kanji pulled his hand out of his shirt, blood on his fingertips from scratching too long. "And it itches!"

Tovi stuck his foot in the air, lying on the haystacks that were now their beds. "I can't go barefoot."

Shai took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He gave himself a determined stare, a surge of authority rushing through his veins.

_I'm the equivalent of Master now. His responsibilities are mine, including the family._

"Man up, boys!" Shai snapped, turning on his heel and scanning the four children before him. "Master needs us now more than ever, and we need to buckle up and take care of business. It has never been more difficult nor important to serve Ghirahim to our fullest. This land is still ours, it is still _Master's, _and we are not going down without a fight, or my name isn't Shaika Deyonce!"

"Shai's right." Tovi nodded affirmatively.

"Let's do this!" Kanji pumped his fist into the air, and Essein let out a squeal of laughter, clapping enthusiastically.

Coryai's translucent eyes sparkled. "Wow, Shai, you used your full demon name!"

Shai shrugged his shoulders. "It fit."

Tovi scratched his chin, head tilted towards the ceiling. "That's right, I forgot your demon name meant 'uncontrollable power'."

Shai grinned, and as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he realized how much his stance and mannerisms reflected Ghirahim. "You bet it does. And we're going to take advantage of that."

A loud chime rang through the pipes that lead into the servants' room, and the group jumped.

"Coryai, Kanji, you're requested in the parlor."

"Yes, sir!" they replied obediently, Coryai rolling his eyes and Kanji making a face. They both snapped and disappeared in a cloud of red and orange smoke and stars.

Tovi turned to go as well, but Shai snagged his arm, taking him by the shoulders and looking him square in the face. "Tovi… I can't do this alone." His eyes spoke volumes he didn't feel safe saying with the enemy around every corner, and Tovi got it right away.

"I'm here for you, bro." Tovi pulled him into a brief man hug and Shai felt symbols being drawn on his back. "I'm gonna go to the kitchen awhile. You'll be by later to help me make dinner, right?"

Shai nodded, smiling, and Tovi disappeared in a shower of red smoke. Shai turned to Essein and knelt down by his bed, stroking his hair softly.

"Essein, you have the most amazing brothers you could ever ask for. They may not always make the best combination, but they will _always _be there for you."

Essein giggled, nodding his head up and down. Shai laughed and toppled onto bed with him, lifting him into the air.

_Everything's going to be okay. I know it is._

"Higher, Sha-sha! Higher!"

* * *

Azan clenched his fist, shutting off the speaker and leaning back in his throne, a contemplative expression on his face.

_They're all so defiant… that's going to be a bother._

Azan slowly stood, moving down the steps to the floor and walking around the courts, eyes narrowed into slits.

_The leader is Shaika, most definitely, which means that while he is a problem, he will stay here with them and protect. Coryai is too terrified to leave this place and venture out on his own, so that leaves… Tovi and Kanji. They're the ones I need to keep an eye on._

Azan chuckled softly, picking up the intercom. "Tovi to the courtroom, please."

_Checkmate, Ghirahim._

* * *

**A\N: So, how many of you were expecting Azan to be more like Ghirahim? Teehee! Azan is a very stiff, no-nonsense, military way of thinking demon. This is gonna be... INTERESTING. XP  
**

**And sorry for spending most of the chapter on sign language... I don't expect you to remember it all, it's more a reference. Because I did a horrible job of describing it, below is a link to the sign for 'important'.  
**

**www . lifeprint asl101 / pages-signs / i / important . htm**


	3. Pressing On

**A\N: Yeah. This is late. I. AM. SORRY! jdfklarfdjklasfjds THIS TOOK ME FOREVER I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. IT JUST DIDN'T WANT TO BE WRITTEN. DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIe die die die die die...**

**It was an energy drainer, too. DIE.  
**

**_Mentions:_Thank you SO MUCH zelda3469, HextheDaydreamer, twinxie1OO, meijosui, Triforce of Awesome, xxxFaiFan, zeldafan45, Kyra, aliy, daMikuofAZ, Half-BloodPrincess1, Anonymous, Guest, NatalyaKay, thespiritmaiden, Fritter Critter, and Mental Angel! I really appreciate the reviews-they keep me going. They are to me as Link's screams are to Ghirahim-WAIT. Did I just say that outloud...? Oh. Snap.**

**Just read.**

* * *

Ghirahim's eyes fluttered open, and he stared up at the pale sky for a few moments before turning his head to the left and looking at his two companions, dew wetting his face. Slowly, he sat up, eyes still fixed on them, and a light smile graced his lips.

Looking back at the sky, he made a vague estimate of what time it was and decided to get up, cracking his neck and back and twisting out all of the kinks, stretching his arms skyward.

Yawning, he snapped his blankets away and began to search for some dry wood to build a fire.

It wasn't very difficult, seeing as everything around him was either dead or dying. A mountain ridge was merely twelve feet away.

_The border between here and the badlands… Once we cross that, there's no turning back._

Ghirahim shook his head. What was the point of thinking about it when he wasn't even there yet?

Gathering up a few sticks for kindling and a large branch to keep it going, he returned to the campsite in time to see Qyroi sit up and rub his eyes. His jaws stretched apart in a loud yawn, fangs gleaming in the early morning sun, his lack of tongue easy to see.

"Good morning, cherry child."

Qyroi jumped, instantly alert and wide-eyed with panic. He saw Ghirahim instantly and hit his knees, bowing at the demons feet as he passed.

Glancing over his shoulder, Ghirahim began to arrange the firewood. "Are you hungry?"

Qyroi nodded into the dirt, and after a moment of thought, performed the sign for hungry.

Ghirahim smiled and nodded back. "You remembered. You may get up."

In truth, Ghirahim still didn't particularly trust or like the redheaded demon, but he seemed to listen to Link and his absolute fear of Ghirahim kept him obedient. Perhaps it would prove to work in his favor… and if not, he was expendable, so there was no issue there.

"Now, we're going to be travelling through very harsh lands today, and I don't want you lagging behind, so eat up."

Ghirahim swiftly lit the makeshift fire pit and grabbed some of the meat he and Link had hunted the night before, placing it on the hot rocks by the flames. Qyroi watched him with wide eyes, stomach growling when the meat began to cook. The smell also served to rouse Link from his sleep, and soon the three of them were seated around the fire.

"So, Ghirahim, when are we heading out?"

Ghirahim shrugged his shoulders and flipped the one cut, all of them groaning at the delicious smell.

"I suppose we'll head out directly after breakfast. I have to meet up with a woman by the name of Kirali, and she's going to direct us to my friend who will hopefully help us with our mission. At the very least, he'll give us directions to where we need to go..." Ghirahim let his voice trail, his thoughts wandering away to his teenage days.

_Those were… interesting times._

"Cool. What exactly are we looking for?"

Ghirahim pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "Anything and everything. We just have to get some leads."

Link gave a sharp nod, and Ghirahim pointed to the first meat. "Go ahead, it's done."

"You sure?"

Ghirahim nodded at him and worked on the other slabs. Link took the meat in his hands and blew on it, sitting quietly for a few moments before turning to Qyroi and holding his hands out. The redhead shook his head, crawling backwards and lowering himself to the ground.

"Come on, you can have it. I'll wait a few more minutes."

Qyroi shook his head fearfully, eyes wide. Link approached him, holding the food in his extended hand, but Qyroi only became more frantic, letting out soft squeals and whimpers.

"Link, stop. He thinks you're trying to trick him, just eat it."

"But… I want him to trust me."

Ghirahim sighed, seeing no value whatsoever in a deceitful creature. "Then come sit by the fire and start eating. If he approaches you again, offer him a small piece without making eye contact."

Link nodded and sat down, munching contentedly at the food. "This is good. What is it?"

Ghirahim's eyes flitted over to him briefly. "Wolf."

Link cocked his head to the side. "What's that?"

"Don't ask…" Ghirahim growled at the pit, flipping another piece of meat. "They're cute and fluffy—when they're not trying to kill you, anyways—so I don't like to eat them. But unfortunately, they're the only thing that can survive this close to the badlands."

Link swallowed and grabbed his water canteen. "Besides humans and demons, right?"

Ghirahim said nothing.

"…Right?"

Ghirahim shook his head. "Generally speaking, no. They do not."

Link pursed his lips and nodded. "So to come out here, you pretty much have to have a death wish."

Ghirahim nodded sharply, lips a firm, thin line as he picked up a piece of meat. "Yup."

There was a moment of heavy silence, and then Link grinned. "Sounds like our kinda place!"

Ghirahim laughed. "Yes, I suppose your right."

"Bet I can eat breakfast faster than you."

Ghirahim grinned. "You're on, skychild!"

Qyroi was amazed at how much food two competitive men could consume.

* * *

Kanji's eyes fluttered open, squinting as the bright sunlight tore through the curtains and right to his bed. If a burlap sack with a little hay laid over a slab of stone could be called a bed.

"Mmm…" He looked at the clock, grimacing at the time. "6:12… why does the sun have to be so darn bright?"

Kanji jumped as the door handle turned, heart leaping in his chest. He held his hand up, rubbing his fingers together silently and creating a saber in his grasp. He clutched the metal, watching as the door swung inward and—

"Hya!"

"Woah!"

Kanji landed on the ground and froze mid-swing, paling when he saw his elder brother standing there with his eyebrows raised.

"O-oh! Shai!" He stood up, dissipating his weapon. "I'm sorry!"

Shai chuckled tiredly, and Kanji took note of the dark circles under his eyes. "It's fine, I think we're all a little paranoid." Shai rubbed his forehead and stumbled over to bed, not even bothering to remove his shoes as he sank into the sheets.

Kanji chuckled softly, walking over and unlacing the boots, removing them for him. "You must be tired. You hate shoes."

But Shai didn't reply. He was already asleep.

Kanji sighed heavily and dropped the boots to the floor. He knew he wouldn't get back to sleep. The night had been filled with nightmares and memories anyways, so no good would come of sleep.

He quickly slipped on his own boots and laced them up, walking out the door and down the hall towards the kitchen.

_I heard we're getting a new cook. Might as well say hello…_

He shoved his hands into his baggy gray sweatpants, walking down the long corridors to the kitchen.

_It's so different without Master here. And it's so… scary. I don't feel safe anywhere. And the worst place to feel unsafe is at home._

He sighed heavily, stepping into the kitchen and coming to a dead stop.

There, standing at the stove, stirring a pot and chopping a carrot at the same time, was a beautiful young demon girl. Snow white hair pulled up into a messy bun and fair skin with light, sun kissed freckles. A slender form accentuated by the apron strings around her waist.

"Hi, there," Kanji said, causing her to jump and turn to him. "Need some help with that?"

She pursed her light pink lips for a moment, sky blue eyes thoughtful. "Sure, I could use some help. Can you stir this?"

Kanji nodded quietly, taking the spoon while grinning madly on the inside. He himself had never been much interested in a mate—he wanted to focus on his studies—but he had someone else in mind.

"So, are you the new cook?" he asked, stirring the pot and lowering his nose for a moment to smell it. "Because if you are, you're doing a fabulous job!"

She blushed lightly, laughing to herself. "Thank you! And yes I am—my name's Kamani. Who are you?"

Kanji turned to her for a moment and bowed. "My name's Kanji, and I'm one of Lor—" He stopped, remembering the recently enforced rules about using Ghirahim's name. "I was one of the former lord's close and personal servants."

She nodded solemnly, knowing right away who he meant. "I see."

Kanji was silent for a moment, focusing only on stirring as Kamani hurried about the kitchen, gathering ingredients and occasional throwing odds and ends into the pot.

_How can I bring Shai into the conversation?_

"I bet those shoes kill your feet by the end of the day, huh?" he asked, glancing at her three inch heeled boots.

"Are you kidding?" She threw in the chopped carrot pieces and grabbed a cucumber. "They're killing me now! I hate shoes."

Kanji grinned. _Bingo. _"Really? Me, too! My brother does more than I, though. I'm sure you've seen him around… Tall, black hair, mismatches eyes…?" He let the question hang, watching her for body language.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and she brought her knuckle to her mouth. "The one dressed in all black with the strong arms? Uh… I-I may have seen him."

Kanji just kept smiling. "Really? He's a great guy. You should introduce yourself."

She bit her lip, turning to him. "You can tell, can't you?"

"What?" Kanji asked innocently, the glimmer in his eyes far too revealing.

"Don't patronize me!" She huffed, throwing more food into the pot and letting the hot water splash on his bare arms. "You know I have a crush on him!"

Kanji threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah, I figured." He smiled. "I can introduce you two, actually. It'll be great!"

Kamani chewed on her lip for a moment, grabbing several celery stalks and chopping away. She threw them in the stew, which was starting to make Kanji's mouth water, and then she nodded sharply.

"I'll do it if you help."

Kanji nodded back. "Sounds totally fabulous."

Kamani smiled to herself, cheeks slightly reddening. "Can't wait." She cleared her throat, taking the spoon from his hand and grabbing the salt shaker. "I got it from here. Thanks for the help!"

"Sure thing!" he waved over his shoulder, walking out with a boyish grin on his face. "I'll be back later to eat." He stepped out of the room, pumping his fist and then pulling it down to his hip.

_Yes!_

"Kanji, control yourself!"

Kanji jumped, whirling around and saluting the man behind him. "Y-Yes, sir!"

Azan pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket and shoved it in Kanji's face. "I have some special chores I need you to take care of. You have until high noon, understand?"

"B-But, Azan, sir!" Kanji gasped, looking at the double sided list. "N-noon? This is… can I ask my brothers to help me?"

"No." The answer was sharp, cold, cynical, and immediate. "I need them for other chores."

"B-but—sir! Please, I can't do this all by myself! A-And I don't even know _how _to wax a satue!"

"Figure it out." Azan pushed passed him, heading down the hall.

"Sir, please, I can't—"

Kanji hit the floor, searing pain across his cheek. A foot slammed into his chest, and he grit his teeth, biting back a cry.

"I gave you an order, _slave, _so do it and don't ask questions. Got it?"

Kanji bit his lip and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Azan gave a sharp nod and removed his foot from Kanji's chest, turning and walking down the hall. Kanji looked at the list again.

_It's not a matter of whether or not I finish it in time… it's a matter of what will he do to me when I don't!_

* * *

The sun was creeping further over the sky, its position telling them high noon had arrived. The unrelenting ball of flames beat down on their backs, but Ghirahim was either immune to it or having a determination overload because he marched on without stopping to rest while Link and Qyroi straggled behind.

"Ghirahim—can't we—stop for—a second?"

Ghirahim glanced over his shoulder, still walking, a confused expression on his face. "Are you tired?"

Link stopped for a moment, doubling over on his knees. "Ya' think?" Qyroi stopped just beside him, bending over and coughing violently between gasps for air.

Ghirahim laughed softly and looked down at his skin, which had been tanning all day and now looked like unpolished gun metal. "I suppose all this exposure to the sun is refining me… I'm not tired at all."

"Can we just get to a rest point?" Link asked, ignoring the previous statement.

Ghirahim smirked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "Actually, we're almost at the destination."

Link and Qyroi exchanged glances, but Ghirahim ignored them and started walking up the cliffside, a grin still plastered onto his face.

"Almost there?"

Ghirahim nodded his head. "Nowhere near the end of our mission, but we are getting very close to a vital part. In order to find that friend of mine, we have to talk to the most insightful person in this valley—perhaps all of Axialis."

Link jogged a bit, trying to close the gap between them. "What, is it like an elder or something?"

Ghirahim laughed aloud. "She was aged when I was a baby, and that was over three thousand years ago."

Link's jaw dropped and he stopped, remaining there in stunned silence until Qyroi slinked past him, jerking him out of his trance.

"Wow. That is old…"

Ghirahim shook his head vigorously. "Hush! Don't say words like that—especially around her. She is wise. Elderly. Aged. Not old."

Link nodded, understanding right away and following Ghirahim into a cave at the top of the climb.

_She lives here?_

It was freezing cold, water dripped from the ceiling, it reeked of rotting flesh and above all it was so dark Link could barely see his hand in front of his face.

"This place is creepy…" Link slid away from the grotesque wall imagery, making a face.

"Hello, children."

Qyroi screamed, jumping into Link's arms, and Link put a hand on his sword.

"Hello, Mother Kirali. We need help." Ghirahim stepped into the dim light of her candle, bending at the waist in a brief but formal bow.

"I know," the demon said, giving him a toothless grin. "It's been a few millennia, Ghirahim."

Link watched in amazement as Ghirahim began to show nervousness, fidgeting and gulping.

"Yes, ma'am."

The old woman cackled, increasing the light's intensity, and Link physically recoiled at her appearance.

A hunchback with wrinkling, flabby skin and long, boney fingers. Matted, stringy hair so thin he could see her cauldron brewing through the sheet of silver locks that hung down to the floor. The only thing that was actually attractive was her eyes. They were… youthful, bright, sky blue, shimmering with mischief. With just one look in those eyes, he could see her in a younger body, flirting with the boys, waving to Ghirahim as he ran down the street, standing at the front of a church with a handsome man, perhaps? But not anymore. Not even close.

The guilt for focusing on her looks was instant, but he couldn't deny the simple truth: She was ugly and old.

The woman chuckled, turning towards him. "Yes, boy. I've seen better days."

"Link!" Ghirahim scolded, but when he moved towards Link, the woman looked at him and he froze on the spot, mouth hanging open with unspoken words.

"Thoughts are harder to stop than actions, but never forget that one eventually leads to the other."

There was a silence for several moments after she finished speaking, and then she turned, almost doing a little dance as she headed back to her dwelling, bare feet slapping on the concrete.

"He is in the caves of Shakai, they are safe for now, and you will be forgiven."

She leaned over her pot, humming a tune to signify she was done talking, and Ghirahim bowed again, whispering a soft 'thank you'.

Ghirahim turned towards the mouth of the cave and walked out, a brand new spring in his step. Link and Qyroi followed closely behind him, glancing every now and then back at the mountain home.

"So…" Link coughed into his hand and then rubbed the back of his neck. "Did that last sentence make, um, sense to you?"

Ghirahim nodded. "Mother Kirali can read your most prominent thoughts. She was mostly speaking to me, but I don't know what the forgiveness part was about."

Link nodded, eyes trained on the dusty path. "I think it was… for me…"

Ghirahim looked back, frowning slightly. "What do you mean?"

Link opened his mouth to speak but then shut it. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know…"

Ghirahim slowed as they approached a tunnel, and he picked up a nearby stick, snapping some fire onto the top of it before heading in. "Well, talk about it until you _do _know."

Link smiled lightly, letting out another heavy sigh. "It's just… Zelda and I have been friends forever, and I sort of… you know… liked her. Thought maybe we would get married someday. But lately, she just… and I… I don't know."

Ghirahim nodded, lifting his torch and moving down the darkened cliffside. "Link," he started, and then he stopped. "You know what, let me start with an analogy. Life is somewhat like this path we're on."

"It's dark and you might die?" Link asked, glaring at Qyroi, who was sniggering.

Ghirahim smiled. "Well, yes. But that's not what I meant. Look around you." The demon motioned with his arms. "You can only see so far around you. Only where the torchlight allows. If you turn around and stare at the past your whole life…" Ghirahim turned around to watch Link as he spoke, and within ten seconds he tripped and fell. "You'll end up on your butt, no matter how fabulous you are." He hopped back up and held the torch up again, walking forward. "And if you look too far ahead…" He strained to see out of the range the light provided, and he tripped over a stone, hitting his knees. "You're gonna miss the things—both good and bad—that are right in front of you."

Link nodded slowly, rubbing his chin. "But if I stay right in the light, I should be okay?"

Ghirahim nodded. "For the most part. Let fate or destiny or God or whatever you believe in handle the rest."

Link smiled, nodding to himself. "A…Alright." He shook his head suddenly. "But what do I do?"

Ghirahim shrugged his shoulders, walking forward once more. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

A sharp nod was his response. "Nothing. Link, you and Zelda are both in that time in your lives when you're trying to figure out who you are, where you're going, and who you want to be. And at the end of these crucial years, you could be the perfect couple, completely incompatible, or anywhere in between. But you can't control Zelda. You can't make sure she's compatible with you, and you shouldn't sacrifice your convictions to be compatible with her. I know it's hard, but that's how it is. You are in control of you, and Zelda is in control of Zelda. If you don't end up on the same page, well…" Ghirahim shrugged his shoulders, diminishing the flames as they stepped into the light, finding themselves at the base of the mountain. "That's not your fault."

Link smiled to himself, his mind trying to comprehend everything he had just taken in. "Wow… th-thanks Ghirahim…"

Ghirahim grinned over his shoulder. "Anytime, skychild!" Then he faced forward and whipped his index finger towards the sky. "Now! To Shakai!"

Link threw his finger in the air, and Qyroi giggled softly, doing the same.

"To Shakai!"

* * *

Shai's eyes fluttered open and he sat up slowly, muscles objecting to the movement and causing him to freeze in pain.

"Ohh…"

"Shaika."

Shai's head snapped up when he heard a familiar voice, and his eyes widened when he saw who was standing there. "Shyra!" He jumped to his feet, saluting out of instinct. "How are you here? It's not safe—"

"I know." Shyra held up her hand for silence, and Shai noted the solid black clothing covering almost every inch of her body. "I'm taking Essein and some of the other young slaves and leaving. It's not safe for them here."

Shai was silent for a few moments, and then he nodded in agreement. "Absolutely." He cleared his throat. "Where are you going?"

She met his eyes, and they held each other's gazes for a long time. She reached out and grabbed his right shoulder, giving it a squeeze.  
Shai blinked. "That's… far."

"It is safest." Her voice was its usual emotionless monotone.

"I…" Shai ran his hand up the back of his neck and through his hair. "I know that, but…"

She walked over to the bed without waiting for him to finish and picked Essein up, cradling him in her arms and smiling down at him. He began to stir, and she quickly shushed him, humming a few bars to keep him in the land of the unconscious.

There was a silence in the room, hanging over their heads, and then she straightened up, moving towards the door.

"I wish you the best of luck."

Shai watched her leave, eyes wide. "L…luck. Yeah…"

Suddenly, he ran at her, throwing his arms around her neck. She stiffened at his contact, but he didn't care.

"Thank you, General Shyra. You were always… a mother to me. Please take care of my Essein."

Shyra patted his back lightly, giving him a military nod. "I will."

With those final parting words, she disappeared into the darkness of the hall, and Shai felt a sharp pain in his heart.

_Master is out there with Green Link… my Essein is gone… my brothers are hurting… and I can't do anything! I've never felt so helpless before…_

Shai walked back over to his bed and looked at the time. He had a few hours before he was needed in the kitchen.

_I'll catch a few more winks… maybe._

He would try, certainly. He needed the sleep. But every time he closed his eyes, all he could see were the worst possible turnouts.

And he was so scared they were the _only_ possible turnouts.

* * *

**A\N: Okay, so a couple notes. Yay! More females! Yay! Love interest! Yay, some of the charries are leaving for the moment! Yay! Shakai is named after Shaika, just like the Coryian Ridge is named after Coryai!  
**

**So, what Ghirahim said about looking too far ahead\too far behind, that's just a peek into my beliefs. I struggle, like Link, with over thinking things. And what Ghirahim said is basically what I tell myself in those times. I leave it up to God. ^^  
**

**So, I hope y'all enjoyed, and please leave a review! :D**


	4. The Old Days

**A\N: IT'S OFF HIATUS! FINALLY! *FIREWORKS A'SPLODE IN THE SKY***

**Alright! Honestly, I don't have much to say other than the end is a little sloppy on my part because I was just SO anxious to get it done! After today, updates should be regular! Thank you all for waiting so patiently for me to find my muse again! I love you all! Mentions will be in the next chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Second verse, same as the first, I'm Ghira the eighth I am, Ghira the eighth I am, I am. I got married to the General next door, she's been married seven times before. And every one was a Ghira—Ghira! She wouldn't have an Aluf or a Kore—no sir! I'm her eighth old man I'm Ghira, Ghira the eighth I am, I am. Ghira the eighth I am!"

Qyroi looked up from his bandaged knees and smiled widely at the duo singing. If he could have, he would've started singing along. Link and Ghirahim laughed insanely, falling over each other as they walked in the hot sun. Link actually snorted once, and that made Qyroi laugh.

He liked the sound of his laugh. It was… familiar. Not being able to speak was becoming harder with every passing minute but at least he could still laugh. He could still smile.

"Cherry child, please keep up. We're going to lose you."

Qyroi jumped at the demon's voice, nodding his head and speeding up quickly.

Qyroi was terrified of Ghirahim. Even before he had cut his tongue out, Ghirahim had always appeared… threatening, to Qyroi. His tall stature, his confidence, his skill, his power… it was all just terrifying. And it made Qyroi wonder how a gentle spirit like Link wound up with the white-haired demon lord.

Ghirahim and Link continued to walk, and Link held out his hand for Qyroi to take, pulling him up beside them so they were all walking in a line.

"So, Ghirahim, tell me more about this friend we're going to see."

Qyroi glanced up. He was also curious about this friend… and he could only hope it was another nice friend.

Ghirahim tossed the white satin out of his eyes, glancing at the sky in a moment of reverie. "Where do I begin? Well, you should know he's a friend from a very important time in my life." Ghirahim glanced around, lowering his voice, and Link and Qyroi both leaned in.

"High school."

Link laughed. "No way! You went to high school?"

Ghirahim nodded, laughing to himself. "And this guy. Augh, we used to get in and out of so much trouble together. He was always cool under pressure, and he never got caught, but I had a lot of learning to do. Back then, things between Master and I were…" His eyes wandered, as if he were reliving a memory. "Good. He was kind to me… provided for me… rarely lost his temper…" He sighed, shaking his head. "Anyways, that's not the point. The point is, I learned almost everything I know from this man, and if he is willing to be an ally… we can attack the castle. And actually win."

"Really? You learned everything?" Link asked, his eyes wide.

Ghirahim chuckled, smiling at the sky. "Everything. Including how to get a girl to fall in love with you and get your tongue stuck to a frozen pole simultaneously."

Link stared for a moment and then stuttered, shaking his head as he mouthed the question that was on the forefront of Qyroi's mind. "How do you do that?"

Ghirahim laughed, turning down a narrow path cut into the mountainside. "I'm not entirely sure I remember, but that's the kind of boy he was. He could utterly humiliate himself, and still win the masses without missing a beat. As a teenager I was… how shall I say it?"

Qyroi had a feeling he knew the word, but he didn't know how to sign it, and he wasn't sure he would have even if he could. He didn't particularly want to lose another body part.

"I was a tad insecure. This crazy, insane, heedless boy gave me a lot of confidence."

Link smirked, placing his hands on his hips. "Ah, so he's the reason I have to put up with your cocky nonsense."

Ghirahim gave Link a playful shove, smiling a real, genuine smile. "Yes, he's the reason. You can let him have it when we meet him. If you don't pee your pants first."

"Huh?" Link frowned. "Why would I do that?"

"He was a very athletic boy in school, and he could beat almost anyone at wrestling. He didn't show off much, but everyone knew even the school principle couldn't take him down. If the world ever comes to an end, and there's a last man standing, it will be him." Ghirahim nodded, confirming this statement as fact. "But he was also kind enough to make the cruelest of the cruel change their ways. Unfortunately… I've heard rumors. And I'm worried he may not be the man I grew up with."

Link said nothing at that, but Qyroi felt several chills go down his spine. He didn't want to meet this person at all! But… he supposed he didn't really have any say.

In retrospect, he should have known better than to lie to Ghirahim. Anyone who lived in Axialis for any period of time knew Ghirahim had no tolerance for lying. It was one of his many pet peeves.

_It's my own fault…_

Still, he had only been following orders. When it came down to the wire, to blame Qyroi wasn't really fair. At least he didn't think so.

_They were very specific about what I was to tell him…_

He knew something with the Senate wasn't right, but he wasn't quite sure what. They were getting more secretive, but the wars in the far south were flaring, so that didn't really seem out of place. But the way the leaders acted when they spoke of… _him. _That strange man who lived in the wilderness. They got this… lust in their eyes. Lust for power.

No, something wasn't right. Something was definitely not right.

Qyroi just didn't know what it was.

* * *

Kanji stumbled into the kitchen at roughly 6 pm, his legs shaking as he made his way over to the dinner table in the servant's quarters. Kamani looked up at him upon his arrival, letting out a quiet gasp that was no doubt directed at his appearance.

"Wh-what happened to you?" She rushed into the back room without waiting for a reply and then re-entered the kitchen, sitting him down on one of the stools and looking over his body in a frantic attempt to figure out where she should start.

"I… I suppose Lord Azan doesn't like my as much as the previous lord did…" Kanji chuckled softly in an attempt at humor, but the girl only seemed to worry more.

"Here… let… let me start with your back…"

She poured antiseptic over a white cloth and began to dab the oozing cuts on his backside. Kanji hissed, arching away from the pain instinctively.

"Sorry!" She tried again, being as gentle as possible. "There… how's that?"

He grit his teeth, nodding slightly. "It's… better, thank you."  
"What happened?"

Kanji sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Lord Azan gave me a list of chores that I couldn't complete in time... this was my punishment."

She winced, shaking her head. "Ouch…"

He opened his mouth to reply, but froze at the sound of footsteps down the hall. Kamani's hand hovered over his backside, both of them waiting with bated breath.

"Kanji, you're here earl—oh." Shai walked into the room, stopping just inside the door. His eyes wandered over his little brother's body, rage visibly taking him over. "Kanji, what happened to you?"

Kanji glanced away, not wanting Shai to do something rash because of his protectiveness. "It… it was just a little chastisement…"

Shai moved closed, looking over the wounds with well-trained eyes. His red eye continued to scan Kanji's backside while his purple eye focused on his brother's face. "Kanji… was there any way to avoid this… 'chastisement?'"

Kanji shook his head. "No… it was impossible."

Shai frowned, his eyes coming together and focusing on the ground in front of him. "I see." He jumped, looking at Kamani as if he just realized she was in the room. "Oh, hello! I don't think we've met…"

Kamani smiled, blushing lightly and holding out her free hand. "Kamani."

"I'm Shaika, but everyone calls me Shai." The raven shook her hand, and then let her get back to what she was doing. "I… thank you for caring for Kanji. Are you a medical demon?"

She shook her head, her long, white braid falling over her shoulder. "No, I'm the cook. But I've dabbled in a lot of miscellaneous jobs."

Shai smiled. "I see. A jack of all trades. Or rather, a Jill of all trades."

Kamani laughed softly, nodding. "Yeah, that's right."

Kanji smiled to himself, listening in as their small talk continued over his head. It sort of helped him to cope with the pain a little. It was so nice to see Shai relax a little, and Kamani was so obviously infatuated with him. It was just perfect. Of course, if Kanji had never endured such a harsh whipping, this conversation never would have happened.

_Oh, what would they do without me?_

* * *

Ghirahim glanced over his shoulder once more, sighing when he saw how far behind his two companions had fallen. He looked forwards and saw a large column of rock rising up from the ground, the sun setting beside it. It was the only noticeable landmark seeing as they were in an ocean of sand.

_I knew this was going to be difficult for them, but at this rate we won't get there for a week. I expected Qyroi to fall behind, but even Link is flopping around like a fish out of water, and I need him in order to win this._

Sighing, Ghirahim turned in a slow circle, taking in his surroundings. Link and Qyroi came to a stop just a few feet away, and Link instinctively put his hand on his sword.

"What is it? Do you sense something?"

Ghirahim shook his head. "No. We have a different sort of problem." He paused, turning once more before finally facing them. "Don't take this the wrong way, but the problem is you two. You're moving entirely too slow, and we're never going to make it in time. So! Here's what we're going to do…"

Link and Qyroi both got closer, waiting for further instructions.

"When I summon potions and weapons, they don't just appear out of thin air. I have reserves back at my castle where I pull things from. However, these rooms can be blocked off with spells and magical seals, which is what I imagine the new lord will do as soon as he has the time. Since I still have access, I'm going to summon as many potions and weapons as we can comfortably carry, and you two are going to drink potions even when it's not necessary in order to keep your strength up." Ghirahim paused, watching their body language to make sure they understood before continuing. "By doing this, we not only make a dent in the enemy's supply—a small dent, but a dent nonetheless—but we also will increase our travel speed. The downside to this is that you may get used to functioning in his dangerous land with ease. This will not only cause you to drop your guard more willingly, but when we are cut off from supplies, it may be a little more difficult than it is now to travel."

Link waved it off. "We'll be fine."

Ghirahim looked at Qyroi, who was staring at the ground and fidgeting nervously. "Well, cherry child?"

The boy looked at him with fear in his violet eyes, and he made a few incomprehensible sounds before hanging his head in a simple sign of submission.

Link nudged him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll take care of you."

Qyroi didn't respond.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers, a large stockpile appearing on the ground between them. He knelt down, quickly cutting the pile into segments.

"Stamina over here, health over here, weaponry over here," he said, pointing to each pile.

Link sat down, picking up a stamina potion and downing the whole thing in thirty seconds. Ghirahim picked up one for himself and started to chug, glancing at Qyroi out of the corner of his eye. The bottle was soon emptied, and Ghirahim dropped it to the ground, picking up another potion and walking towards the ginger.

"Qyroi, you should drink some as well."

Qyroi looked up at him, eyes wide. He shook his head slowly, backing away.

"Now, Qyroi, I already explained the plan to you. This is not a trap. I would love to do this the peaceful way, but I'm afraid I don't have time to sit here and gain your trust. We have to drink these and get back to travelling as soon as possible." Ghirahim had continued to walk while he spoke, and Qyroi kept backing away, so now they were about ten feet away from Link. "Qyroi!"

The boy flinched, but looked prepared to run at any moment.

"Let's go back where Link is, and then you need to drink some of these."

Qyroi whimpered, drawing his legs up to his chest.

_Ugh… I do not have time for this!_

Ghirahim reached down, grabbing the boy by the arm and dragging him back across the sand to the area when Link was. Qyroi shouted his protest, pulling hard on his arm.

"Qyroi that is enough!" Ghirahim sat down, pulling the boy onto his lap.

Sighing heavily, he forced the boy to straddle him, ignoring the frantic screams and unintelligible sounds coming from his mouth.

"Calm down." Ghirahim kept his tone commanding, but the boy was still trying to get away.

Link was still making good work of the potions, and he had started to look over the weapons as well. He was content to leave Ghirahim to the act of handling demon child. Ghirahim sighed.

Wrapping an arm around the boy's waist to hold him still, he popped out the cork and lifted the bottle to Qyroi's lips.

"If you spill this, you're in big trouble."

Qyroi trembled silently before taking the rim into his mouth and starting to drink. Ghirahim tilted it slowly, paying attention to his body language in case Qyroi began to choke or ran out of air.

Soon the elixir was gone, and Qyroi was sitting in petrified silence, biting his lip and trying hard not to cry. Ghirahim reached for another potion, popping off the cap and handing it over.

"Will you drink this one by yourself?"

The redhead watched him for several moments, and then he took the drink and brought it up to his mouth.

"Hmm… I can tell you are slave material from your mannerisms. What I don't understand is why they would bring you along." Ghirahim paused, watching the boy very carefully.

Even though he knew Ghirahim had given him permission to drink, he was still shaking with fear, and his stomach and chest rose and fell sporadically with terrified pants and gasps. His exposed belly had several hairline scars running this way and that, and it made Ghirahim wonder what kind of master he had. Despite the fact that he was a slave and had most likely seen a lot of hardship, his eyes were wide and innocent. He was focused entirely on his bottle, oblivious to the world around him even though he was in horrendously dangerous territory. Naivety was the word that came to mind.

"How's it taste?" Link asked, wiping his mouth and downing a fourth potion.

Qyroi nodded, looking over at his friend.

_Well, at least he's docile for the moment._

Ghirahim reached over and grabbed another for himself, trying to draw a map of Axialis in his head.

_If we keep heading west, we'll pass that rock and then we should be… about one hundred miles from Shakai. We'll have to make very good time tomorrow and the day after if we expect to get anything done… Teleportation would make this so much easier, but that kind of magic will be sensed by all sorts of creatures, and… _He shuddered. _No, we definitely can't teleport. But we really can't stand to travel on foot all of the time… I wonder if we'll hit some horses after we get out of the desert…_

Ghirahim slid Qyroi off of his lap and stood up, stretching. "Alright, let's keep drinking while walk and see how far we can get by sundown."

Qyroi jumped up, grabbing another potion and watching Ghirahim for the command to go.

_He's getting a little more obedient…_

Link got to his feet, a saber strapped to either hip and several knives tucked into various parts of his outfit. "I'm ready."

Ghirahim nodded. "Good, let's go."

The trio started to walk, wind sweeping sand over the tracks they left behind them as the sky faded from pink to red to dark, navy blue.

* * *

Shai sat straight up in bed, a strangled scream escaping his lips. He panted, looking around him frantically, sweat pouring down his face. His fingers curled around the burlap sheet, chest heaving.

He lay down slowly, staring up at the ceiling and forcing himself to calm down. Heat radiated from his body, and he sprawled out, desperately wishing for a cool breeze to come in somehow.

Screwing his eyes shut, he finally managed to level out his breathing and get a grip.

_It was that same dream… I haven't had it in years. _

A shudder tore through his body and he rolled over, staring at the wall through blurred vision.

_Will he do it again? Will I let him? Could I go through that again for the sake of my country? _

A sick feeling started to form in his gut.

_I bet he will. He enjoyed it so much last time… that twisted grin on his face… the way he spoke to me the whole time…_

Shai sat up again, holding his head.

_He scarred me forever. He did it for fun. He ripped away my innocence._

Shai jumped, letting out a muffled shout as a hand closed over his shoulder. Whipping his head around, he saw Tovi sitting on the bed with him, a worried expression on his face.

"What are you doing up?" Shai asked, hand pressed against his chest from the mini-heart attack he had.

"You were having a nightmare." Tovi blinked a few times, watching him. "Was it about… Lord Azan and what he did to you when you were younger?"

Shai felt his cheeks heat up, and he looked away, grumbling. "Yeah…"

Tovi lay down on Shai's bed, nodding. "I see…"

Shai looked over his shoulder, staring at the redhead for several minutes before laying down next to him. He rolled over and faced the wall, trying to get his thoughts on a new topic.

_Any topic is depressing… master, friends, family, past, future, chores, tomorrow, yesterday… all the things I would normally think about are only going to make me feel worse._

Tovi grabbed his hand, rolling over and moving a little closer to Shai. "You should go back to sleep."

Shai stared at the wall in front of him, gripping Tovi's hand for all he was worth. "I know…"

"Goodnight, Shai."

Shai closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of Tovi's hand in his own. He focused on his sense of touch. He focused on the present—on the current moment.

"Goodnight… Tovi…"

The heat in his body slowly began to recede, and Shai pushed all thoughts of the dream from his mind. Still clutching his brother's hand to his chest, he faded off to sleep, and silence blanketed the room once more.

* * *

**A\N: Okay, yeah, it's official. That time in Fabulous, Shai was raped. I decided. **

**Also, the song Ghirahim was singing is called "Henry the VIII". Patrick Swayze (Sam) sings it in the movie 'Ghost'. **

**Please Review! **


End file.
